Incurable
by MsMayaAL
Summary: Kurt/Sebastian. Złożenie to S. leci na K., K. na B., a B. jest niezdecydowany. Dałam M na późniejsze rozdziały.


Ostrzeżenia: Slash, (mix od 03x05 'The First Time').

Paring: Kurt/Sebastian

Rating: M (Tak sądzę)

**Chapter 1**

_**The First Hate**_

Zawsze jest tak, gdy coś się układa, coś idzie dobrze, nadchodzi tak chwila, w której wszystko traci sens, jedyne co nas trzyma przy obranym kierunku, to…. nie to nie jest miłość, To nienawiść, To ona potrafi czynić cuda, to ona jest największym uczuciem na świecie. I…. nienawiść nie zawsze jest zła.

Kurt Hummel był najbardziej wrażliwą osobą jaką mieszkańcy Limy kiedykolwiek poznali. Ale nikt nie poznał go naprawdę. Owszem, jego upór i pewność przekonań były znane wielu osobom, ale to co Kurt ukrywał zawsze pozostawało zamaskowane.

-Blaine, pośpiesz się. Twoi rodzice już wyjechali a oni zaczynają pracę później niż my zajęcia. - powiedział Kurt, stojąc przed lustrem w hallu.

-Już, nie spinaj się tak. – mruknął brunet - Zresztą je dzisiaj nie idę na zajęcia. Jadę do Dalton wręczyć chłopakom bilety na WSS, a później jest próba.

-To po co powiedziałeś, żebym do Ciebie rano przyjechał. – zapytał z zdezorientowaniem Kurt. – Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale to bez sensu.

-Och! Nie wspomniałem Ci o jednym. Jedziesz ze mną. –odrzekł nazbyt wylewnie Blaine. – Zobaczysz, będziemy się świetnie bawić.

-Nie ma mowy. Wybacz mi Blaine, ale nie będę tam jechał. – oświadczył Kurt. – Wiesz, nadal jest mi wstyd, przez to zamieszanie z przepisywaniem się. Zresztą to bardziej twoi koledzy i twój debiut. Myślę, że powinieneś jechać sam.

-Dobra. Jak chcesz – oznajmił Blaine – ale nie miej do mnie żalu, kiedy pozbawiony twojej opieki wejdę w tłum Warblersów, który nie wypuści mnie do następnego semestru…

-Blaine! – przerwał chłopakowi Kurt. – Ty się za wysoko cenisz. Wiesz, powinieneś trochę spauzować, bo wyrośnie z Ciebie nadęty gryzipiórek. – zażartował Kurt – A teraz wybacz, ale nie chcę stracić swoich zajęć, więc…. Miłego Dnia. – powiedział na odchodne Kurt, oddalając się od Blaine'a.

Pierwsze o czym pomyślał Blaine Anderson, gdy obejrzał próbę starych kolegów było to, że oni naprawdę dają radę bez niego. Kolejną rzeczą jaką zarejestrował, było to, że znaleźli sobie nowego przywódcę. Tak. To dziwnie brzmi. Ale ten chłopak był cały czas w centrum oraz mówił w imieniu Warblersów.

Późniejsza rozmowa utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że ma przywódcze ambicje. Kiedy Blaine umawiał się z nim na kolejne spotkanie, odniósł wrażenie, że Sebastian Smythe nie tylko ma zdolności przywódcze, co było widać wcześniej, ale jest czarujący i intrygujący.

Blaine to świetny chłopak – pomyślał Kurt, wchodząc do lokal od którego można było poczuć tą wyśmienitą kawę na kilometry, kiedy zauważył… nie kogo innego, niż Blaine'a. Ruszył w jego stronę, zapominając o kawie, kiedy spostrzegł, że nie jest sam. I choć nie widział jego twarzy to po gestykulacji mógł poznać, że jest zdenerwowany. Jednak po chwili podszedł do niego, przywitał się z nim i z jego kolegą, by po chwili usiąść obok niego, chwytając go zaborczo pod ramię.

Po krótkiej chwili Blaine spostrzegł, że Kurt nie ma kawy, więc zaoferował mu przyniesienie tego boskiego nektaru.

-Jestem Sebastian Smythe – powiedział siedzący naprzeciwko chłopak – Widzę, że jesteś zaniepokojony. Jeżeli martwisz się, że Ci zabiorę chłopaka, to możesz wyluzować. Ty jesteś od niego… Ciekawszy.

-Wiesz, może masz zbyt rozbudowane ego, skoro sądzisz, że jestem zazdrosny o Blaine'a albo że ty wzbudzasz we mnie zainteresowanie.

-Daj spokój. – powiedział Sebastian – Po prostu sądzę, że jesteś ciekawą osobą, godną uwagi. I wiesz, mam szalony pomysł. Może załatwię nam fałszywe dowody i pójdziemy do Scandals. To gej bar. – dodał chłopak.

Kurt oburzony podniósł się z miejsca, by tuż po chwili stanąć koło Sebastiana i powiedzieć mu jak nie stosowne była jego propozycja, kiedy przyszedł Blaine oferując parujący kubek swojemu chłopakowi.

Kurt natychmiast się opamiętał. – Wiesz Blaine, właściwie to cię szukałem. – powiedział Kurt słodkim głosem – Miałem nadzieję, że mógłbyś ze mną poćwiczyć mojego Oficera Krupke, zanim pójdziesz na swoją próbę. – dokończył brunet prowadząc chłopaka ku wyjściu, zostawiając Sebastiana samego.

-Och Kurt, tam został Sebastian, to nie grzeczne tak wychodzić bez pożegnania.

-Wyluzuj Blaine. – oznajmił Kurt – Sebastian powiedział, że ktoś nagle zechciał się z nim spotkać, więc taktownie go opuściliśmy. Przecież wiesz, że moje maniery są nienaganne.

-Tak. I do tego jesteś strasznie skromny. – zaśmiał się Blaine.

Kurt odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Blaine przestał drążyć temat.

Ale jego zachowanie naprawdę było niegrzeczne. – pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem, gdy wpadł na pewną myśl:

Moje zachowanie nie było niegrzeczne, to było zachowanie Kurta, który nie pozwoli, by ktoś odbił mu chłopaka, lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób spróbował popsuć jego związek. O tak – pomyślał – jako pierwszy trafił na listę tych, do których pałać będzie otwartą nienawiścią.


End file.
